Disney's The Hero of Notre Dame 2018 Style
Cast * Quasimodo - Leo San Juan * Esmeralda - Pauline Bell * Captain Phoebus - Ratchet * Judge Claude Frollo - Malsquando * Hugo - Jeff the Spider * Victor - Cosmo * Laverne - Amethyst * The Archdeacon - King Riven * Clopin - Rapido * Puppet Clopin - Mole * Achilles - Aladar * Djali - Hank The Pig * The Guard Leaders - Li'l Lincoln and Commander Smytus * Torture - Lucius Heinous VII * Quasimodo's Mother - Maria Posada * Quasimodo 's Father - Manolo Sanchez * Bird with Quasimodo - Jelly * Frollo's Soldiers - Grim Gloom Vlad Bill Cipher Lord Hater Commander Peepers Black Hat Lord Boxman Masterson Flowershirt Ludo Toffee Baron Vain and Rat * Miller - El Captain * Guard - Mall Cop Captain * Old Heretic - George The Doorman * People of Paris - Ponies, People of Townsville, Imaginary Friends, People of Jolly Hood Aliens and People of Gravity Falls and The Loud Familly * the Gypsies - Hazbin Hotel Characters * Gypsies in the Beginning of the Film - Angel Dust and Husk * Snowball - Dragon from The Land Before Time * Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Monster Panic Mouse * Man with a Rope - Edward * People gets Laughing - People from Steven Universe * The Pauper Family - The Loud Family * a Little Girl - Saraline Timbers Scenes * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 1 - The Bells of Notre Dame * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 2 - Leo's Unhappines * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 3 - Leo Spoils His Thinking to Malsquando * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 4 - Out There * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 5 - Captain Ratchet/Pauline the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 6 - Topsy Turvy/Leo Gets Tortured * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 7 - Pauline Helps Leo/Pauline's Chase * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 8 - Pauline and Ratchet Meet * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 9 - God Help the Outcasts * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 10 - Leo Made A Friend With Pauline * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 11 - Leo Helped Pauline Escape/Leo's Fight Against Ratchet * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 12 - Heaven's Light/''Hellfire * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 14 - ''A Guy Like You * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 15 - Ratchet and Pauline's Love/''Heaven's Light'' Reprise * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 16 - You Helped Her Escape * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 17 - The Trail to Paulines Hideout/''The Court of Miracles'' * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 18 - Burning at the Stake/Poor Leo/''Sanctuary'' * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 19 - Leo Thinks Pauline is Dead/Battling Malsquando * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 20 - Leo the True Hero/''The Bells of Notre Dame'' Reprise * The Hero of Notre Dame Part 21 - End Credits/''Someday'' Gallery 17076350 13474095817035 4204522611960446976 n.jpg Pauline Bell.png Ratchet.png Malsquando.png Jeff the Spider.png FairlyOddBaby335.jpg Steven.Universe.S01E24.An.Indirect.Kiss.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264.RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 00.46-2014.11.20 18.31.01-.png King Butterfly.png Rapido-ratz-9.3.jpg Mole.png Aladar.jpg Hank The Pig.png 410-0007.jpg -Smytus.jpg Heinous,.png Maria-the-book-of-life-1.24.jpg manolo-the-book-of-life-38.4.jpg JellyScreen.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Grim Gloom -The 7D-.png Vlad.png Bill Cipher.png Tumblr p6exw42GX01ufs0kdo2 1280.png Commander peepers by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcl2kdc.jpg Screenshot 20181001 160656.png Let's Be Friends 87.png Masterson.png Flowershirt.png Ludo.png Toffee.png Baron Vain.png Rat.png Tumblr p5ezu47oX61ss8lqho2 1280.png Mall-cop-captain-the-loud-house-8.46.jpg S1E5 IMG 33.png A group of very happy background ponies.png Save Mojo 4.png Imaginary Friends.png People from The 7D.png TheEndoftheGalaxytitlecard.png S1e20 Gravity falls towns people.png The Loud family.png Hazbin Hotel by Vivziepop.jpeg MV5BZjZkNThmMmYtOTVhOC00NzlxLWI2YMQtOGVjZGFiOTIhNGZjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzUwMMTgwMwaa. V1 SY100CR0,0,568,1000 AL .jpg Angel Dust by ToughDoge.png Husk ref sheet.jpg Is that a dragon.png Monster Panic Mouse from Ratz.png Cl where lazlo edward.jpg MdfyaVK.jpg Screenshot 20180408 122550.png Trailer/Transcript Voice Casts Story Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof